Crying Blood
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: É o dia do casamento de Naruto e Hinata, mas Sakura parece ser a única que não está feliz pelos noivos. NaruHina! narrada pela Sakura.


**Naruto** não me pertence \o

Essa fic foi escrita durante uma aula de física, com a minha atenção dividida entre ouvir a música-tema, escrever, e rir A LOT da minha amiga sendo seduzida pelo gostosão do professor -QQ enfim, grazadeus que ela não lê fics, se não eu tava FU!

O nome da fic é uma música da **VV Brown**, a cantora que um dia eu vou convencer todo mundo a ouvir u.u #fé

Aé, no dia 24/06/10 o episódio sobre o capítulo 437 do mangá vai sair FINALMENTE! e eu farei outra NaruHina pra comemorar :D [se eu estiver viva depois de ver o epi -s] Essa fic é pura e simplesmente uma vingança minha contra a Sakura por causa daquele capítulo que ela diz pro Naruto que ama ele, só pra tentar fazer ele desistir de resgatar o Sasuke. EU FIQUEI P*** COM ELA POR CAUSA DISSO! vadia magrela egoísta da porra e.e...CHEGA! UHDIAEHAIDUSDAHUDUHSHDUH leiam, leiam kk-

* * *

**_How can you be so ignorant to the fact that I'mma be in this pain forever  
_**_Como você pode estar tão ignorante ao fato de que eu vou estar nessa dor pra sempre_

Do mesmo jeito que faço todas as manhãs nos últimos três anos, abri meu armário e peguei minhas roupas pretas. Todos já haviam tentado me fazer desistir do luto, mas eu disse firmemente que ele só acabaria no dia da minha morte. Vesti as roupas e saí para o belo dia ensolarado, que parecia zombar da minha dor ainda recente.

Cumprimentei educadamente aqueles que passavam por mim, mas não lhes dei muita atenção. A maioria das pessoas em Konoha estava indo ao mesmo lugar hoje, e esse era exatamente o último lugar no mundo que eu queria estar.

No passar desses três anos, meu humor, que costumava ser bipolar (ora alegre e gentil, ora nervosa e explosiva), havia se transformado em uma rocha sólida de amargura. Eu percebi que a pior coisa que alguém podia fazer por mim, era ser feliz.

Posso estar sendo ingrata, mas é difícil sentir algo além de ódio pelo homem que matou a pessoa que eu mais amei na vida. Ainda assim, ele continua sendo meu melhor amigo. E se meu melhor amigo vai se casar, eu devo ao menos estar presente.

Cheguei ao amplo jardim ricamente enfeitado na propriedade dos Hyuuga. Sentei-me discretamente na última fileira de cadeiras e observei os outros convidados se acomodando. Pelo que me disseram, quando Naruto e Hinata tiverem filhos, o primogênito terá o sobrenome dela, para ser o herdeiro do clã, e os demais terão o sobrenome dele. Um dia eu já pensei nessa situação, já me imaginei tendo filhos de um homem que veio de uma família antiga de Konoha. Eu nem me importaria de jogar fora o nome Haruno. Mas já não existe mais o Uchiha que eu amava. E o Uzumaki que tirou a vida dele agora subia o altar para esperar sua noiva.

Admito, ele ficava bem de terno. Não tão bem quando os padrinhos Shikamaru e Neji. Do outro lado do altar, uma Temari exuberante e linda ofuscava a pouca beleza de Tenten.

A noiva chega, acompanhada pelo pai. Todos se levantam, exceto eu. Várias pessoas exclamaram surpresas ante a beleza de Hinata. E ela estava bonita. Nem mesmo Naruto ficou indiferente a isso. Fez sua cara mais boba, como que sem acreditar na sorte que teve por ter conquistado uma mulher tão incrível. Eu não me impressionei com isso. Hinata gostava dele desde sempre, e Naruto se descobriu gostando dela quando passou um tempo junto com a Hyuuga.

Não era a felicidade dos noivos que me machucava, nem a culpa de Naruto na morte de Sasuke.

O que eu mais odiava era Hinata.

Ela não precisou copiar a atitude de ninguém para tentar salvar Naruto, e eu copiei. Ela não hesitou em se sacrificar pelo homem que amava, e eu hesitei. Ela nunca esperou ser notada por ele, nunca nem tentou, mesmo assim ele se apaixonou por ela, e eu fazia todas as idiotices possíveis para Sasuke olhar pra mim. Hinata se declarou pra Naruto para não morrer arrependida por não tê-lo feito, eu nem cheguei a fazer isso com Sasuke. Usei uma mentira para me aproximar do Uchiha, brinquei com os sentimentos de Naruto, fui covarde e inútil o tempo todo, deixando o fardo nas costas do meu amigo.

É por isso que eu odeio Hinata. Porque ela é tudo aquilo que eu não sou. Porque ela tem tudo o que eu não tenho. Porque o homem que ela ema, retorna esse amor.

_**Wish you could love me, uncut just to need me.**__  
Queria que você pudesse me amar, sem danos só por precisar de mim  
_

Ah, a cerimônia acabou. Vou levar meu ódio e minha amargura pra longe daqui.

* * *

**N/A:** Como eu disse, essa fic é uma vingança XD Um dia eu ainda quero fazer uma fic da Sakura internada num hospício por causa do Sasuke *-*

BTW, você chegou tão longe, não custa deixar uma review :D E se algum(a) NaruSaku leu isso, fique à vontade para criticar, mas respeite o gosto dos outros ^^ [sim, isso foi uma INDIRETA pra duas certas pessoas '-']

K&CM :*


End file.
